isaiah_michaels_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
San Pai
San Pai is a tribe from Survivor: Po Toi Islands. San Pai is a tribe consisting of players chosen by their tribe's captain. After every two eliminations, a new captain would be determined through a reward challenge and the winner would get to choose all new members. Their tribe color is yellow. Members Chosen Tribe #1 * Angie Layton (THGQueen) * Colton Cumbie (xKingPresto) * Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * Jaclyn Schultz (Jtotalturtle) * James Clement (Snake) * Kelley Wentworth (tribalqueen) * Rob Mariano (Kells1215) * Terry Deitz (TerrtDeitz) * Tyson Apostol (xTechnical) Chosen Tribe #2 * ►Angie Layton (THGQueen) * ►Colton Cumbie (xKingPresto) * ►Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * ►Jaclyn Schultz (Jtotalturtle) * ►Kelley Wentworth (tribalqueen) * ►Natalie Anderson (TMR) * ►Rob Mariano (Kells1215) * ►Tyson Apostol (xTechnical) Chosen Tribe #3 * ►►Angie Layton (THGQueen) * ►►Colton Cumbie (xKingPresto) * ►►Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * ►►Kelley Wentworth (tribalqueen) * ►►Sandy Burgin (wulfyman10) * ►►Sherri Biethman (SassBabs) * ►►Spencer Bledsoe (QueenMarks) Chosen Tribe #4 * ►►►Angie Layton (THGQueen) * ►►►Colton Cumbie (xKingPresto) * ►►►Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * ►►►Kelley Wentworth (tribalqueen) * ►►►Rob Mariano (Kells1215) * ►►►Sandy Burgin (wulfyman10) Tribe History On Day 1, Angie became the first tribe captain for San Pai after coming second in the first reward challenge. She picked second in a schoolyard pick to determine the members of the San Pai tribe. On Day 3, San Pai lost their first immunity challenge, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, James was voted out in a vote of 8-1. On Day 6, San Pai won the second immunity challenge, keeping them safe from tribal council. On Day 7, Colton became the new tribe captain for Mat Chau after coming second in the reward challenge. He picked second in a schoolyard pick to determine the new members of the San Pai tribe. On Day 9, San Pai won the immunity challenge, keeping them safe from tribal council. On Day 12, San Pai lost the immunity challenge, meaning that they needed to go to tribal council. At tribal council, Natalie was voted out in a vote of 7-1. On Day 13, Spencer became the new tribe captain for San Pai after coming second in the reward challenge. He picked second in a schoolyard pick to determine the new members of the San Pai tribe. On Day 15, it was announced that both tribes would be going to tribal council and that the members of San Pai would be competing for individual immunity. Colton won indivudal immunity, keeping him safe from being voted out. At tribal council, Sherri was voted out in a vote of 5-2. On Day 16, Angie became the tribe captain for San Pai once again after drawing a yellow rock. She picked the first member of San Pai and it was announced that every subsequent member would pick the next tribe member until everyone was on a tribe. On Day 18, San Pai lost the immunity challenge, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Kelley was voted out in a 5-1 vote. On Day 19, San Pai merged with Mat Chau, creating the merged tribe, which would be called Mat Pai. Trivia * Every member of the San Pai tribe was selected to be on it by a team captain. * San Pai is the first tribe to go to tribal council. * Angie, Colton and Courtney were the only members of San Pai to remain on San Pai from the beginning of the game and make it to the merge. * All of the players that returned from Survivor: Po Toi Islands started off on San Pai.